


A Very Cherik Sleepover

by Cherikella



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkward, Awkward Flirting, Awkward lovers, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles You Slut, Emotional Constipation, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is a Sweetheart, Feelings, First Love, First Time, First Times, High School AU, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Hurt Charles, Hurt Erik, Love, M/M, Protective Erik, Teenagers, discovering love, discovering sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherikella/pseuds/Cherikella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Erik invites Charles for one of their traditional sleepovers he doesn't expect it'll turn out that way. Instead of taking the upper bunk bed as usual, Charles decides to curl up in Erik's bed with Erik to keep them warm... However, it gets a little too hot. </p><p>* Marked Underaged because both Charles and Erik are teenagers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When a Charles Joins You In Bed

They were in Erik's room, studying and doing their homework together. There was a perfectly good table they could've used but still they both preferred lying on the floor.

"At least you don't like him anymore." Erik said as he was finishing his homework "You're over him, right?"

"Well..." Charles put his pencil in his mouth, thinking

"No! You can't be serious! You can't still like him after what he did!"

"No, of course not!" Charles shook his head "I don't like him. But he's still attractive..."

Erik made a disgusted face.

"Hey! I thought you didn't have any problem with me being... what I am..." Charles said instantly

"I don't have a problem with you liking boys, Charles." Erik said, trying not to be angry "I have a problem with you liking the  _wrong_  boys!"

"Oh, Erik!" Charles rolled his eyes "What do you know about boys anyway." he giggled

Erik pursed his lips. "You're right... I know nothing." 

~*~

Charles stayed the night as they had previously arranged. Charles took the upper bed and Erik the lower as usual.

It was dark in Erik's bedroom. Charles shifted on the upper bunk bed. He couldn't sleep. It was cold, it was dark, that was not what he was used to. He huffed, forgetting for a moment that his friend was also in the room, in the bed below his.

"Charles...?" there was a soft whisper from below.

Charles jumped in his bed "Erik?"

"You're not asleep?" his friend asked

"You're not either, my friend." Charles replied. His head stuck out of the upper bed to look down and grin at his friend. "I'm cold." he explained

"Oh... I'm sorry..." Erik frowned

It was almost adorable how upset he was over it, Charles could not help his little giggle.

"What?" Erik asked confused

"Nothing." Charles bit his lip. "Aren't you cold too?"

"I'm used to being cold..." was the reply

Charles felt like a spoiled brat. His poor dear friend was freezing while he--

"No more!" Charles announced as he came down from his bed only to crawl into Erik's.

Erik's eyes were wide with confusion. "W-what are you doing!?" he blurted out.

"Keeping you warm." Charles replied "It'd be warmer this way. Our body heats will keep us warm." He snuggled closer to Erik.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea, Charles..." Erik mumbled, his whole body tensing.

"Oh! Your feet are ice cold! You're freezing, my friend." Charles realized.

"Charles, please, go back to your own bed. There's no room for the both of us here..." Erik pleaded "You won't be comfortable..." 

"I don't take that much space." Charles smiled his bright smile. Erik could see Charles' eyes from up close, he could feel the heat of Charles' body next to his, getting so close... and even closer... Charles' lips were just a few inches away from his own...

Charles' hands were around Erik to ' _keep him warm_ ' but damn it they were doing something else too!  _It was getting too warm!_

Erik felt like a pervert for not being able to control his body well enough. He could feel he was getting hard and now was the worst possible time for that.

"Erik...?"

Erik realized Charles was looking at him with confusion now.

"I-- Maybe if we turn the other way around...?" Erik suggested, knowing that he could not kick Charles out of his bed without a proper reason but also quite aware that his hardening erection was not going to escape Charles' attention.

"What do you mean?" Charles asked obliging

"I'll turn the other way and you just... sort of... hug me from behind..." he regretted the sentence the moment he said it. It got him even more hard now.

"Oh, groovy. Yeah, that works well." Charles nodded and they shifted to do as Erik had suggested.

Erik curled up, his back turned to Charles, nearing a mental breakdown, his erection becoming painful already.

Charles wrapped his arms around Erik, practically spooning him and drooling on Erik's back, sleeping like a baby.  
Erik sighed. It was clear he won't be able to sleep tonight.

~*~

Erik managed to nap for about two hours when he was waken up by something poking him from behind. It took him a few moments to realize it was Charles -- apparently a certain part of Charles had woken up earlier than Charles himself.

Erik wanted to scream. God, that was so hot! Erik had never experienced anything like it before! He tried his best to think about unattractive things and was afraid to move, afraid to even breathe.

Charles shifted a bit, his cock sliding up and down Erik's thigh as Charles unconsciously was trying to get release. Erik could hear a sigh and a soft moan from his friend and he could not take it any longer. His hand found his own erection, wrapping his fingers around it as he started to stroke in beat with Charles' movements. He felt Charles' arms wrapping tighter around Erik and Charles speeding up his pace. Erik was already so close... so close... he could not think of the mess he'd make, or the things he'd have to explain after that. All he wanted was a blissful release, finally! So close, oh, Charles, so--

Charles jumped up "Oh, God!" Charles exclaimed

Erik's hand stilted.

"Oh, Erik! I'm so sorry..." Charles said from behind. "I guess I got really carried away in my dream... Good thing I didn't go any further or it'd have been a mess here" his laughter was so carefree. Erik envied him. "It's normal, you know... So sorry... I some times wake up like this." Charles was still talking. Why was Charles still talking!? "I'll just go take care of that..." he said and Erik felt he was alone in the bed now.

Take care of that? Did he mean--!? Oh, no! He was going to _take care of that_ in Erik's bathroom! That wasn't helpful at all!


	2. When Charles Breaths the Same Air As You

The next day was awkward as hell for Erik. He could hardly think straight, let alone look at Charles in the eyes. Not after all the dirty thoughts he had after what happened last night, not after touching himself to the sounds and things Charles did...

"Erik?" Charles' voice pulled him out of his dangerous thoughts. 

"Mmm?" Erik said, not lifting his gaze from his book

"Are you avoiding me?" Charles asked, sitting closer to Erik. 

Erik felt a shudder through his body. "What? No... of course not..." he replied, trying to sound natural. "Why would I avoid you?"

"Well..." Charles cleared his throat "Maybe because I got hard last night and dry humped you in my sleep?" 

Erik almost chocked on air when Charles said  _that!_

"I-- ummm..."

"I'm really sorry I did that, Erik." Charles said, his expression deadly serious "It wasn't on purpose. It's a normal human reaction. I couldn't control it and I'm so sorry if it made you feel awkward... in any way."

Charles seemed so chill about it that Erik felt like an idiot for being so worried about it. After all, Charles didn't know what Erik had done to himself because of Charles' proximity last night. 

"I don't feel awkward." he muttered

Charles chuckled "Yeah, right." 

"I don't feel awkward." Erik insisted and Charles finally nodded with a smile, accepting the answer. 

"Good." Charles said cheerfully "So you don't mind me sleeping over tonight too!"

Now what could Erik possibly say to that!?

~*~

"You're going to sleep here again!? Here in my bed!?" Erik asked surprised when Charles got in his bed, not even trying the upper bed first.

"No, I like sharing." Charles said smiling. "It's warmer and I kinda like having something to cuddle."

"Oh... alright..." Erik mumbled, willing his body to relax and calm down.

Unfortunately the mere thought of Charles being close to him in bed was already enough to get him half hard. He tried to shift again but before he could Charles was already all wrapped around him and Erik was in trouble again.

"Charles, perhaps if we just move a bit to the--" Erik said desperately but then they both froze  

Charles' eyes went wide. He accidentally felt Erik's erection.

"Erik, are you--?"

"I-- It's-- I---" Erik stuttered. He was terrified. This was the worst moment of his life.

Any minute now Charles was going to leave and never be friends with him again. This was a disaster! He just lost the best thing in his life all because his penis couldn't follow orders!

But instead the next thing Erik knew was that Charles was kissing him hungrily. And Erik kissed back - he was not a fool. He couldn't help it - it was an instinct. He's been dreaming of this for quite a long time now!

Charles moaned as he bit on Erik's bottom lip. He was panting, pupils blown as his once blue eyes looked up at Erik.

"I'm so curious..." Charles whispered and pulled Erik into another passionate kiss.

His hands started exploring Erik's body, fingers running through his abs and chest as Charles pressed himself as tightly to Erik as was humanly possible. 

Erik was losing his mind, Charles' leg rested between Erik's legs and Erik's hips bucked up on their own volition, trying to get some friction. Charles smiled as he felt that and his hand slid down Erik's body, finding it's way to Erik's crotch and cupping Erik's cock.

"Let's see what happens..." Charles whispered again and in a heartbeat he was on top of Erik, grinding on him.

The angle was somehow perfect and Erik closed his eyes as he felt Charles so close to him.

"C-chaarles..." Erik managed, voice breaking and low with lust and emotion. 

Charles hand was working Erik's cock with surprising skill and Erik could no longer think. His hands rested on Charles' butt, cupping that perfect backside like he dreamed of doing in so many of his wet dreams. 

Charles pressed his lips on Erik's neck, leaving a trail down and getting to Erik's chest. 

"Your body..." Charles whispered "... is like it came out of a fantasy!" 

"Oh, God, Charles... d-don't stop..." Erik whined as Charles started pumping him faster, harder, just like Erik liked it. 

Erik wished this would last longer, wished they would stay suspended in this moment for eternity. But that was not meant to happen because very soon Erik was already coming, a wave of pleasure hitting his entire body harder than ever as he was panting and moaning, trying to be quiet. 

Then he was spent and boneless and feeling the kind of bliss he didn't know was possible. All thanks to Charles. 

He looked up at Charles through hard lid eyes and noticed that Charles was shutting his eyes, his mouth opening and his face was so intense. Erik realized Charles was rubbing himself off on Erik's thigh and Erik didn't even notice until now. He moved his legs and hips a bit too, giving Charles more blissful friction and capturing his half-opened cherry lips. Charles moaned at that as Erik slid his tongue in Charles' mouth and explored, the two of them panting into one another. 

Feeling Charles come because of what they were doing was the second most amazing feeling Erik had experienced. Charles looked devoured, his lips swollen, his cheeks red and his eyes hazy. The two wrapped their arms and legs around one another, too tired to get up and clean themselves. Smiling, grinning at one another and panting, trying to get their breaths back. 

 _I love you! I love you! God, Charles, how much I love you!_ was repeating in Erik's mind like a broken record. 

Charles giggled quietly. Erik was grinning at him, beaming with total bliss. 

"Well, that was fun!" Charles finally spoke, his voice a quiet whisper. 

Erik nodded, not trusting his own voice to speak. 

"I never thought I'd do this with my best friend." Charles continued and Erik nodded again in agreement because yeah, he never thought Charles would be up to it. 

"It's good. That means more practice for the real thing later" Charles winked 

_Say what now!?_

"You know, people we do this for real with would just go crazy about us when we're so good in bed." Charles giggled again and Erik tried to smile in response, he really tried. "We should do this more often." Charles said and went to clean himself up, leaving Erik alone and cold in the bed. 

Erik stared helplessly after Charles, unable to say a thing. Isn't it strange how the very people who can give us such happiness are the ones to break us to pieces...?


	3. When Charles is all you can think about

Charles didn't care about him... For Charles what they just did was just practice for the real thing. The real thing and Erik wasn't the real thing...

It shouldn't be breaking his heart but it nevertheless did. It did so repeatedly for that matter. He didn't expect heartbreak would actually hurt that much. He really felt his heart being ripped out of his chest and broken to smithereens.

Erik tried to hold his tears because he didn't want to add embarrassment and shame to his sorrow. He turned the other way, in the bed, facing the wall and pretended to sleep. Charles just left him there and went back up to the upper bunk bed. Erik felt cold and alone and lonely and just a moment ago he was happy as a bumblebee. A few quiet sobs that he did his best to suppress. A few flashbacks as to what happened and what he thought it meant... Erik could not sleep this night. Erik was emotionally exhausted and so hurt. Erik was broken.

~*~

The next morning Charles was in a great mood, he hummed as he was combing his hair with great care. He took pride in his hair and he wanted it to look amazing. Erik looked at that hair and sighed ' _damn it, it was amazing_!'. And so soft, Erik now knew that all too well. He knew exactly what Charles felt like and this was a painful pleasure for him.

"Well, come on, sleepyhead. You have to get ready, we'll be late for school." Charles smiled at him from the mirror.

Erik forced a smile and forced himself to get up from the bed despite the stinging in his eyes, tears begging to fall. His whole body was hoping that if he just cries and cries the sorrow and pain would go away. But Erik did not allow himself to cry. Erik had to be strong.

"Okay, I'm done." Charles said, taking one final look at the mirror. "I'll get down for breakfast. See you there. Don't take too long, you look good already." his friend winked and before Erik knew it, Charles leaned in towards Erik who was still sitting on his bed, and kissed him gently on the lips.

Erik closed his eyes involuntarily. Charles' lips on his lips. Such sweet pain!

Before he could say anything in return, Charles was out of the bedroom and Erik felt cold once again.

~*~

Pretending everything was like before was hard but Erik managed nevertheless and in a way he was proud of himself for not letting his mental break down take control over him. What was extremely surprising to Erik was how Charles had no difficulty whatsoever to keep going the same way as before -- he was cheerful and in excellent mood, smiling, blushing, tapping Erik's shoulder and making hilarious but embarrassing references about what they did last night.

"Erik?" Charles said after school "Can I sleep over tonight as well?"

Erik blinked a few times, taken by surprise.

"You know...  _sleep over..._ " the words were accompanied by a wink and a little chuckle.

Erik hated himself for what he was about to say.

"Sure." he nodded and forced a smile.

Why did he agree to this? Well, wouldn't you agree too if the love of your life wanted to be with you? Well, Erik isn't you so he said yes.

~*~

They ended up spending the evening in the living room and watching TV with Erik's mum. Charles loved Edie but right now he had more interesting ideas on his mind.

"I'm really tired..." he yawned "Should we go have an early night, Erik?"

Erik swallowed hard "You go, I want to see what happens next on the show..." he mumbled

Edie was still knitting and watching TV, not interfering in the boys' conversation.

"Oh, okay... I'll wait for you." Charles said.

A few minutes later Charles spoke again "Erik, shall we go upstairs? I'm really tired and I bet you are too."

"I'm fine." Erik said.

He had no idea why it was so terrifying for him to stay alone with Charles. He was just afraid that he'd make his real feelings known to Charles by some stupid accident and Charles would laugh in his face. So he avoided going upstairs for as long as he could.

"Erik, you do seem tired though... " Charles was not the one to give up easily "It must be  _hard_ for you. I just want you to relax."

Erik observed as Charles' socked leg slowly slid up and down Erik's leg, driving him crazy.

"I'll be there in a moment..." Erik finally replied huffing.

Charles grinned "Don't be long." he said and walked out of the living room, swaying his hips as seductively as was possible for him considering his limited experience at being seductive.

Erik let out a pained sigh.

"Is everything alright, my boy?" Edie asked when they were alone, looking up at him, her knitting resting in her lap

"Yes, yes, everything's alright." Erik lied.

What was he supposed to say 'I'm in love with Charles but he thinks of me as his new sex toy'? No way!

Edie asked a few more questions and Erik wasn't sure if he didn't prefer to risk his control with Charles instead of being placed under gentle interrogation by his mother. So after a polite amount of time he excused himself and went up to his bedroom where Charles was waiting for him. Charles. In Erik's bedroom. Possibly in Erik's bed. Crazy, right? Perfect? Almost...

~*~

"What the hell was that all about?? Were you avoiding me?" Charles asked, his eyes like the eyes of a puppy, ready to start crying.

"No, I wasn't avoiding you..." Erik mumbled awkwardly

"It felt like you were." Charles pouted "If you don't want to do that with me, Erik, it's fine. Just say so. It's not like we're dating or something."

Erik sighed again "Yes... we're not..."

There was an awkward pause. Charles broke the silence first.

"So where do you want me to sleep?" he asked a little sheepishly

Erik swallowed again. "With me..." he whispered.

~*~

"Charles... Charles wait... What if my mum gets in?" Erik tried to stop Charles when his hand slipped in Erik's underwear to wrap around his cock.

"Mmm, I think she's busy watching her show..." Charles whispered in Erik's ear, Erik feeling Charles' warm breath on his face "Unless you're too loud" Charles grinned

Erik moaned as Charles rubbed his hardening erection. Something inside Erik snapped and he flipped them over so that now Erik was on top, placing passionate kisses down Charles' neck, getting lower and lower, reaching Charles' chest and then stomach and then his thighs. Charles was a mess. Erik looked up at him and saw his big round blue eyes - now all black with lust -- watching Erik in surprise and pleasure. A wave of pleasure hit Erik when he realized that  _Charles liked what Erik was doing._

Erik removed Charles' underwear slowly, taking his time observing Charles' penis already hard. Then he experimentally licked it. Charles gasped and Erik just wanted to hear him make this sound again! He ran his tongue along Charles' cock again, almost painfully slow, Charles whining and withering underneath him, strangled whispers escaping his throat. Erik couldn't make out what his friend was saying -- turned on as he was.

"E-erik... p-please..." Charles begged, his hips bucking up on their own volition, desperate to get more of that warm mouth.

Erik smiled and took Charles in and then it was a whole new world for the both of them!

Erik trying to get the right angle, trying not to gag, trying to give Charles what Charles wanted just to hear him moan like that, losing control, so desperate for him. Charles trying not to be too loud, trying to keep control over himself and failing, Charles begging and whining for Erik to never stop.

When they were done with their first blow job, Charles snuggled in Erik's embrace, breathing hard, panting against Erik's neck -- the warm huffs of breath on his neck making him go even more hard than he already was.

"Erik I-- God, that was-- I just-- You were--" Charles was unable to form a sentence and Erik was actually pleased with himself for it.

It took Charles a few more minutes to be able to speak again. "I'll return the favour just--" his eyes were closing on his own "I'll be right back..." the boy said and drifted away, leaving Erik with his own painful and throbbing erection between his legs.

Erik chuckled and rolled his eyes. He looked at Charles sleeping peacefully in his embrace and kissed those sweaty brown locks on Charles' forehead.


	4. When you wake up next to Erik

Charles woke up in the early hours the next morning, feeling happy and smiling. He felt warm and cozy. There were strong hands wrapped around him, he felt a pleasant warmth of another person's body and he sighed content. This was how he always wanted to wake up. Not alone in his mother's cold mansion, feeling even lonelier when surrounded by his 'family'. Even Raven, his dear sister Raven whom he was so happy to have when they were kids, was now almost a stranger to him. She was too busy being a teenage girl and had little time for her nerd of a brother.

But now,  _oh now,_ now everything felt so perfect! He was next to Erik, cocooned in Erik's carrying embrace and Erik's comforter, feeling so blissfully happy. He never wanted this to end. 

And then suddenly a realization hit him. 

"Fffuck!" he hissed 

Erik shifted in his sleep, frowning a bit. Charles looked up at him as he slowly opened his eyes too. 

"Erik! I'm so very sorry!" Charles began. 

Erik looked at him confused, then something very similar to guilt crossed his friend's face. 

"Charles... I... If that wasn't what you wanted..." he mumbled and Charles just had to stop him right there! 

"I'm so very sorry, Erik!" he repeated nervously "I dozed off like that last night..." 

Obviously relieved, Erik chuckled. 

"Don't worry about that." he said and wow was Charles impressed!

"No, I didn't take care of you, I didn't return the favour..." he said "You were soooo amazingly good to me and I just fell asleep..." 

"Really, Charles, it's fine. Don't worry." Erik said, blushing a little. Or maybe his cheeks were so red because he only just woke up. 

Charles considered apologizing some more because that was really mean of him, leaving Erik in such a state. After all, Charles did see  _quite well_ how hard exactly Erik was last night. It must've been really unpleasant for his friend. And if Charles wasn't good at pleasing Erik or quenching Erik's curiosity about sex or provide constant entertainment and pleasure in that department - well, then Erik would just ask Charles to stop with this whole ridiculous charade and then-- 

Another idea crossed Charles' mind and he grinned devilishly the grin of a man who in his head already won the game. 

"I'm pretty awake now..." he said, biting his lower lip while still smiling sweetly at Erik. 

Erik swallowed hard and sighed. It was a happy sigh mixed with confused sigh. But that's fine, isn't it? First times are awkward. And Charles was well aware it was Erik's first time doing anything sexual. 

One of his hands rested on Erik's gorgeous chest while the other slid down to cup Erik's cock again. 

"Oh!" Charles exclaimed "I can feel  _you_ _'_ _re_ awake too." he winked and started rubbing slowly, teasingly, just to make Erik want it more. 

"Charles..." Erik groaned, shutting his eyes close as he bit his lips "You don't have to--" he hissed but Charles could see just how difficult it was for him to even manage to say that 

"It's alright." Charles whispered in his best friend's ear " _I want it..."_

Erik's reaction to Charles whispering in his ear was amazing. Charles wished he knew more and dirtier stuff to whisper in Erik's ear just to hear and see him like that. For now he just had to improvise. 

"You... me... like that..." he continued, hoping he sounded sexy, his hand still working Erik's cock. "It's perfect... the way you feel in my hand... Makes me wonder what you'd feel like in my mouth... or maybe even in my--" 

"Charles!" Erik moaned helplessly, arching his back 

Charles felt a rush of adrenaline throughout his entire body.  _God, Erik was fantastic!_

"I want to taste you... I need to taste you..." Charles whispered again and he truly meant it. He really wanted to do all those things with Erik, and even more! He wanted to do  _everything_ with Erik. And if this was the way to get it, he was going to do whatever it takes to create those memories for them. 

He pressed his lips to Erik's neck. There was this spot - yes, right there - and when he kissed and licked there, Erik went wild. Charles had noticed that and filed that information carefully inside his mind for future reference. Right now he was licking at that very spot, feeling Erik's body reacting to the touch. He slid down. Erik let him do whatever he pleased and Charles knew exactly how much that trust meant. 

His hand was not enough. He deliberately did not give Erik all the friction he needed. He had to take Erik in his mouth like Erik had done last night. He wanted that. The night before he hadn't dared dream or hope that they'd do  _that_ so soon. But they did and it was sublime. And all Charles could think now was that he wanted them to do it again and again. To do it always. To stay like that, this close emotionally and physically, forever. 

A sad streak started creeping slowly in his mind, reminding him that this wasn't forever, that forever did not exist. But Charles did his best to push it aside and concentrated on the cock he wanted to suck right now. 

He was new at this. Inexperienced. He knew the theory, but lacked the practice. But then again, so did Erik. And at this point merely wrapping his lips around Erik's cock seemed enough to get Erik off. So Charles decided to be brave and took Erik in, or at least whatever he could take of Erik. 

It was by far the best morning of his life! 

He wasn't sure if he loved it so much because it was Erik, or he was just being a teenage boy, discovering the secrets of sex. He hoped it was the latter, but deep down he knew that it might be the first. After all, he's been in love with Erik for quite some time now. Who was he kidding? He's been in love with Erik since forever! He was head over heels. He was desperate. It was embarrassing and pathetic that at a time he had to only think of sex and school, he was actually thinking of love and Erik. He had to stop, needed to stop and heal himself from this infatuation but it proved more difficult than he had ever hoped. 

So he decided to give in to the temptation, to get inside Erik's bed, to do to Erik and with Erik all those things that came in his dreams, that tormented his mind and heart and body and never left his fantasies. He thought living them would make him stop loving Erik so much. 

Naturally, he couldn't just tell Erik he loved him! Of course not! Erik never wanted a whiny clingy Charles to pine after him like the silly boy that he was! Admitting his feelings to Erik would mean making Erik feel uncomfortable around Charles and sooner or later that would've gotten in the way of their friendship. Erik would start getting more and more distant, avoiding Charles as much as he could, abandoning Charles. Charles couldn't take that. Charles didn't want that. 

So Charles came up with the brilliant idea to guise all that in the mask of sex, to drape his love with the flag of sexual curiosity between two schoolboys instead of owning it as the deep emotion it truly was. Maybe that way Erik would actually want to continue this for longer than a few times... Maybe that way Erik could see that Charles was actually pretty cool to like in that way and maybe Erik might in time at least like Charles if not fall desperately in love with him. Hope. Charles had hope. And he wasn't letting it go yet! Not as long as he could still fake being only interested in the sex. 


	5. When you're dating someone but not exactly

It was a miracle that Edie hadn't guessed what was going on between her son and his best friend and right under her nose. Or maybe she knew and decided to not interfere until Erik was ready to talk to her about it. Charles was kind of embarrassed by the possibility of Erik's mum _knowing_ but he was also pretty aware that they weren't exactly _that_ _discrete_ about their... thing... or whatever it was. 

Charles spent almost every moment with Erik - at school during the mornings, at his room during the afternoons and in his bed during the night. They were even more inseparable than before. Nevertheless Edie was always extremely nice to Charles. Erik was pretty asocial and withdrawn so Edie seemed pleased that her son finally had a friend to talk to instead of being by himself all the time. Charles was a good boy with good grades and thirst for knowledge that was a good influence on Erik, she probably thought. Charles sincerely hoped she didn't know that once they were done with school and in bed together, Charles was _far_ from a good boy and Erik was _far_ from being withdrawn. 

There was a reason Charles didn't want people to notice the difference in his relationship with Erik - he wasn't quite sure what that relationship was. Someone else asking questions about it would only make it more complicated to explain and that might turn into a wake up call for Erik to call it off. And Charles enjoyed it far too much to end it. 

It wasn't just the physical contact - although that had been amazing! It was something else too. Erik had started  _acting as if they're dating,_  being warmer to Charles, calling and texting Charles whenever they were apart, bringing Charles food, books, even little presents. It was endearingand Charles was only human. Having the boy he loved treat him like that was a dream come true and he would be an idiot not to enjoy it. 

"Here's your food." Erik placed the platter in front of Charles "Extra fries, like you like it." 

Charles smiled "You know  _how I like it._ " he bit his lip and Erik actually blushed as he sat down across Charles. They were at the same table but never seating side by side anymore. Just in case.

"Eat your food, Charles." Erik said in an attempt to keep things casual.

Charles chuckled amused as he grabbed a fried potato and placed it in his mouth.

"So you ready for the test?" Charles changed the topic although he already knew the answer. They were studying together after all.

"I think I am. Unless I get too distracted."

Now it was Charles' turn to blush. Surely Erik didn't mean to make Charles blush, or anything, but it was nice seeing Erik's eyes sparkling every time he looked at Charles. Although it was probably just Charles' imagination.

They were laughing and teasing one another in the cafeteria when suddenly Raven flopped down on the chair next to Erik. 

"Hello, boys. How's life?" she asked, ignoring Charles and propping her elbow on Erik's shoulder with an unusual familiarity. 

"We're fine, Raven. Life's fine. Why are you here?" Charles frowned 

"Can't a sister come check upon her big brother?" she replied, still not looking at Charles. "Wow, Erik. Have you been working out?" 

Charles stared with horror as his sister slid her hand on Erik's bicep, feeling it around with great interest. Charles paled. 

"Umm, no, actually." Erik replied confused. 

Poor guy didn't even understand what was happening here. 

Raven was pretty much into Erik's personal space but Charles knew well that Erik would never snap at her because she was Charles' little sister. Naturally Erik would be as nice to her as he was capable of. So Charles made a few subtle attempt to tell her to leave but she didn't get a hint! 

"You're not even working out and you're already so...  _firm..._ " she said, looking at him as if her eyes were embracing all of him. 

It was embarrassing. Was she actually flirting with Erik!? That was wrong! That was so wrong! Erik wasn't hers! Erik belonged to Charles! Erik was... _No_ , Charles had to remind himself, _Erik didn't belong to Charles_. Erik was a free guy and right now there was a gorgeous girl on his arm, hitting on him. Game over. Charles lost. And the stupidest part of it was that he lost something he never really had. 

"Raven, we were trying to discuss school so..." Charles made one last effort 

"School shmool!" she laughed carefree "You're such a nerd. But Erik isn't. So let him breathe, okay? Erik, there's a party Friday evening. Are you coming?" 

_No! No, no, no, no, no! No!_

"Not really." Erik replied, trying to concentrate on his food

"Well, that'd be a tremendous loss!" she said "You should come with me." 

Charles couldn't take this and snapped. "Raven, he doesn't want to go to the stupid party so leave him alone!"

"Don't be jealous, Charlie." she chuckled "I'm not stealing your best friend. I'm only trying to help him live a little. You're suffocating him with your dorky nerd stuff." she turned towards Erik again "Well, what do you say, Erik? Shall we have some fun Friday?" 

Erik blinked a few times, glancing confused at Charles but Charles was too exhausted to say anything. Anyway, what could he have possibly said? _No, don't go? Stay with me? Go with me?_ Erik didn't need Charles' permission. Erik wasn't Charles' boyfriend even if they acted like it some times. Charles had to remind himself that this was half-dating. Half because only Charles felt like it was dating. 

Raven gave another stroke on Erik's bicep again, a gesture that made Charles feel physical pain.

"Okay, take your time to consider it and give me a call, alright?" she said and got up "I sure hope you say _yes_." 

With that she left. 

Erik leaned on the table, looking at Charles confused. "Why was she acting like that?" 

"Seriously, Erik?" Charles couldn't hide his bad mood 

But Erik's face remained just as clueless as before and Charles realized he'd have to explain things to Erik himself. He sighed. 

"She was flirting with you." he said "I guess she's interested in you now. Girls tend to do that." 

"Why me?" 

Now Charles had to stare confused at Erik. "Why not you? I mean, look at you! You're... well, you're..." damn! Did he really have to say it? "You're handsome, Erik. Good-looking, hot if you will. Also interesting, funny, loyal, good friend, nice to be around... You're lots of people's type. And I guess my sister is no exception. She likes you." 

"I'm sorry..." Erik mumbled, stirring his food with his fork absent-mindedly. 

"Why are you apologizing?" 

"Umm..." Erik trailed off 

Charles felt his chest tighten. 

"Erik, you can go with her if you want to. I mean, she's a pretty girl, it's natural that you like her. And she makes her own decisions. I'm not overprotective of her or anything." he rolled his eyes. "She does whatever she wants anyway."  

"But I never wanted--" 

"If it's because of what we do? Well..." he forced a laughter and managed to almost make it sound genuine and not bitter "We're just fooling around. Passing the time. Getting ready for the real thing, right?" 

Erik was silent. The cafeteria was loud around them but Charles could not hear its noise. 

"Right?" he repeated and Erik nodded. 

"Right." 

Charles sighed. Of course, they weren't serious. Erik was a sweetheart to even consider asking Charles' opinion on this first. 

"So if you want to go, go. I'll just do something else this Friday night. It's fine." 

Erik shook his head. "I don't really want to go, Charles. Don't make me." 

His voice sounded strange... darker... almost pained. Before Charles could reply Erik was already walking away and all Charles could do was stare after him, unsure of what to make out of his friend's unusual behaviour. 


	6. When confusion is everywhere

The rest of the day was really awkward. Erik seemed kind of distant all the time. In fact, Charles had never seen Erik act so cold towards him. It pained him to think he somehow provoked Erik's behaviour. The worst part was he didn't really know what he did wrong. All he knew was that Erik obviously needed his space and Charles had to give it to him because that was the right thing to do. And yet it was the hard thing to do. But then again, the right thing was not always the easiest thing. 

Charles tried to look at it theoretically and philosophically and psychologically and scientifically - any other kind of way that would help him distance himself and feel less hurt. But even that usually helpful practice didn't work this time.

After the last class Charles quickly gathered his things and shoved them in his school bag, eyes fixed on Erik. He was afraid not to miss his friend so he hurriedly followed him.

"Erik, I was wondering..." Charles smiled as he catched up but Erik cut him off

"I need to go home quickly. My mum asked me to be there as soon as I finish school." he said quickly, avoiding Charles' eyes

Charles blinked awkwardly and then nodded "Sure. Yeah. See ya..." 

Erik waved a hand goodbye and Charles watched him leave.

 ~*~ 

Charles was hiding in his room at the mansion as he usually did when he was home. He preferred to remain unnoticed by his family. Over the years that strategy proved useful and wisest of them all. Away from their eyes, away from their sharp hurtful tongues and strong angry fists. 

He was trying to concentrate on the book he was reading when suddenly the door slammed open and Raven burst into his bedroom. 

"Raven! What the--?" he frowned, jumping startled on his bed but she cut him off 

"What's the deal with your friend?" 

She really didn't beat about the bush, did she? Flopping beside Charles on his bed, she propped her head on her hands and stared at him, waiting for a reply. 

"Umm, what? What are you talking about?" 

"Oh, come on. It's not like  _you_ have  _that_ many friends." She rolled her eyes. Her words were sharp but her tone wasn't offensive. She didn't mean to be hurtful or to make fun of him, she was just being her usual blunt self. 

"You mean Erik?" Charles rose an eyebrow 

"Yeah!" she grinned "The hot piece of--" 

"Okay..." Charles quickly interrupted "Raven, there is no deal with him. I mean, he's alright." Charles replied, still confused as to what exactly was she expecting him to say. 

"Alright?" she chuckled "Darling, he's better than alright. He's hot, okay? A lot!" she said, now looking serious "And I practically throw myself at him like  _all the time_ and he won't do anything. Why is that? What have you told him?" 

"I didn't tell him anything, Raven." Charles said defensively "Is it so hard to accept that maybe not everyone is interested in going to a stupid dance?" 

"It's not just the dance. I've started my siege on Erik Lehnsherr like a month ago and nothing. There's more to this and I'll find out what." 

Charles felt a flush of heat on his cheeks. He was blushing. Why was he blushing? Erik didn't refuse Raven's offer because of Charles. That much Charles knew for sure because he had even encouraged Erik to go to the dance with her. Besides Erik and him weren't really an item so Charles really had no reasons to feel so nervous right now. 

"There's nothing there, Raven. You're making too much ado about nothing." 

"Stop with your posh Shakespearean crap!" she teased "Do you like Erik?" 

There goes that blush again! 

"Raven..."

"Do you or don't you?" she was not going to let this go that easily

"You hardly talk to me for 2 years and now suddenly you want us to start sharing?" Charles blurted out. He had kept this bottled up inside him for way too long

She blinked at him surprised and sat up. "Umm. Charles, I didn't know you... you were upset about this..." she mumbled 

"Yeah, because your sister suddenly ignoring you is such fun!" 

He felt blood rushing in his head, feeling heavy. 

Raven was staring down at her hands. "I thought you wanted me away. I thought I was being annoying to you." she confessed quietly. 

Charles looked closely at her as if trying to read her mind. She was telling the truth. 

"Why would I think that?"  

 

There was a short silence during which Raven appeared to be collecting her thoughts.

"You had just met Erik" she started talking nervously "... and the two of you became such friends and you kept spending time with him and away from home and I don't blame you for it because home is hell." she said in her usual straightforward manner that Charles liked so much about her. "I was glad you were spending more time away from it." 

"Yeah, I was glad about that too. But what does that have to do with you thinking you were annoying?" he pressed "I didn't start spending more time with Erik so that I'd be away from you! You do realize that, don't you?" 

"Well... Now I do! But then I-- I thought that now that you had a new friend, a friend that is not your younger sister, you no longer needed me." she mumbled 

"What? Oh, Raven..." 

"No, don't start with that. Don't get all compassionate now." she rolled her eyes, trying to stay tough "I guess I was silly to think that, huh." 

Charles wrapped his arms around her. "You were never silly! I should've known why you suddenly got so distant." 

She hugged back. 

"And I was silly too" he added, grinning "I thought I wasn't cool enough for you and your new teen diva life style!" he laughed, his eyes watering

She laughed as well through tears of emotions. 

"I guess we both got it wrong" she grinned "Maybe it's a family trait to be complete  idiots" 

They laughed some more and spent the next half an hour bonding. It turned out that Raven and him still had a lot to talk about and could really feel comfortable around each other. Charles was happy to discover that their connection from before was still very much alive, even though they had suppressed it for the last 2 years. It was a nice thing to know and it warmed Charles' heart. 

Charles was ready to share his feelings for Erik with Raven but they got interrupted before he could get to that part. A knock on the door and their butler announced that a woman wanted to talk to Charles. 

"What woman?" Charles frowned confused. He hardly expected anyone at all.

"A Mrs. Lehnsherr." he said "She's waiting for you in the living room..."

"Sorry, Raven. Gotta go!" Charles rushed out of his room before the butler could finish. 

~*~

Edie Lehnsherr was standing in front of one of the paintings in the Xavier mansion, looking at the work of art distractedly.

"Mrs. Lehnsherr." Charles greeted when he entered the room, brushing his hair with one hand nervously in hope that it didn't stick in every direction. "Is something wrong?" 

"This is pretty." Mrs. Lehnsherr said with her usual calm voice and pointed at the painting

"Thanks. It's not mine exactly." Charles replied "Did something happen to Erik?" 

A nervous worried feeling settled in Charles' stomach. Fear that something terribly wrong had happened and he had lost Erik forever! 

Edie smiled and shook her head. "No, Erik's at home. He's alright." she said and Charles couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped his chest when he heard the words. 

"I wanted to ask you a favour." she said

Charles got closer to her "Of course. How can I help?"

Her warm eyes looked at him with motherly affection Charles never felt from his own mother. "I have to spend the rest of today away from home" she said "I'll probably be back very, very late... I don't really want Erik to be alone all this time. I mean..." she hesitated. "Don't you find he's acting strange lately?"

Charles swallowed nervously. "Strange?" he asked

"Yes." she nodded "Strange. And especially today."

"Oh." was all Charles could say

"Is he in trouble, Charles? I'm afraid he's not feeling quite well, as if something's worrying him." Charles wished he knew what it was but the truth was he had no idea what was happening in Erik's mind today. "I don't want to press him, he'll tell me when he feels comfortable, but I just don't want him to be alone. Could you spend the night there? Just... keep him company?" 

This was awkward. There was nothing else in the world that Charles wanted more than to be by Erik's side. But he also knew Erik wanted his space now. How could he refuse without being a d!ck? He decided to go with honestly.

"I'm not sure if he'd want me around..." he muttered, looking down

Her hand rested on his shoulder comfortingly. "Of course he wants you around, Charles." she said warmly "I know my son. You mean so much to him." 

Charles looked up at her, eyes full of hope. "You really mean it?" 

She nodded with a smile. "Yes, of course I really mean it." 

Of course she really meant it! As friends! But Charles had realized that Erik's friendship was way too precious for him to ever let anything stand between them. Whatever it was that was bothering Erik, they had to talk about it and save their friendship! Even if that meant for Charles to never ever feel the wonderful feeling of Erik's lips pressed to his.

"I'll be there, Mrs. Lehnsherr." he returned the smile "Don't worry about it." 


	7. When the end is a new beginning

Erik was in his room, trying to concentrate on his homework and failing, when the doorbell rang. He frowned, wondering who this might be, and went downstairs to open the door. 

"Charles?" 

It was indeed Charles. He was looking at Erik sheepishly with a nervous smile, hugging his schoolbag close to his chest as if shielding himself with it. Erik didn't know what to make of this. After what happened this morning, he thought it'd be better if he kept his distance from Charles for a while. 

Erik had cursed himself a lot of times for his stupid feelings. But none of those times had he cursed himself more vigorously than today. This morning when Charles encouraged him to go to the dance with someone else -  _with someone who was not Charles -_ was a wake up call for him. Charles was not really his boyfriend. Charles did not care about him in any way other than having someone to try new sexual things with. He knew that from the start but this morning was still like a slap in his face. The realization that Charles did not love Erik the way Erik loved Charles, broke his heart. Yes, there was no denying it now - Erik was in love with Charles. 

"Hi, Erik..." Charles said, awkwardly; the name coming out of this particular mouth, sending strange vibrations throughout Erik's body. "May I come in?" 

Erik wordlessly opened the door wider, letting Charles in. 

He was genuinely surprised why was Charles here at all. With the dance on Friday, and with Charles' enthusiasm for them to go with different partners, Erik expected Charles would be searching for someone to go to the dance with. Why would his friend waste his time on spending the afternoon with Erik and doing homework was beyond him. 

"I didn't expect you today." he mumbled 

Charles made a few steps but froze when he heard Erik's words. He abruptly turned around to face the taller boy. 

"I'm sorry I'm here, Erik. I know you don't want me around now. I wouldn't be here if your mother didn't ask me to." he blurted out, talking faster than ever. "Not that it's her fault, she doesn't even know what's going on... Or at least I suppose she doesn't." he was babbling now. "Not that there's something going on but there is  _something_ , isn't there?" 

He paused. Wet blue eyes looking up at Erik, pleading. Pleading for what? Erik was confused. 

"It's okay. You can stay. It's fine." Erik replied, trying to steady his breathing.

Just seeing Charles here, looking so damn perfect, was enough to make him want to forget everything else in the world and pull him into a tight embrace, kiss him, shout  ** _mine_** to the whole world and keep Charles by his side forever. But if he tells Charles  _that,_ he'll just scare him off and lose him completely.  

Charles swallowed and sat down on the couch. Neither of them dared suggesting they go up to Erik's room. Somehow that felt like something the other wouldn't want. 

"So... classes today, huh! Wow..." Charles started some awkward small talk that made no sense 

Erik tried to play along. "Yeah. It was... yeah." Playing along - failed. 

"And that Mr. Shaw. Talk about an ass!" Charles rolled his eyes 

It all felt so forced. Erik couldn't take it. 

"Why are you really here, Charles?" he blurted out 

"Umm. I told you... Your mother..." Charles mumbled 

"No. Why are you here?" he repeated slowly, his voice soft "You can easily just go. My mother wouldn't be angry and won't ground you or something.

Charles frowned. "Erik, is everything alright?" he asked "You're not exactly yourself lately and even Mrs. Lehnsherr's began worrying." 

Erik let out a breath loudly, running his fingers through his hair, messing it up as he did so. 

"So that's why you're here then?" he said, grimly "Because my mum sent you to check up on me." 

"Yes." Charles said and after some hesitation added "And because I wanted to see you..." 

Wanted to see him!? Erik couldn't take Charles' touch if it wasn't meant for him.

"We're not doing  _that_ ever again, Charles." Erik said firmly, not looking at his friend. 

"I didn't mean--" Charles' voice cracked. "Did I do something? What did I do? Did I hurt you somehow? Did I bore you? What happened?" 

He sounded desperate in his own ears but it was stronger than him. He was hurting, his heart was breaking. Erik was acting strange and Charles had to know why. He had to know where he went wrong. 

Erik stared at him for a moment and then let out a bitter laughter. "You really don't know, do you?" 

Charles shook his head, looking confused. "Know what?" he asked. 

"Why are you here, Charles?" was all Erik asked, his voice tired, hurt. "Why did you start the whole... practice thing? Why couldn't you just leave things the way they were? It was so good. Us being friends. It meant so much to me. And now I feel like... it's all lost." 

Charles was shaking his head frantically. "It's not lost! No, not unless you want it to be! I'm still your friend! Please, _please_ , Erik, tell me I'm still your friend!" 

Erik was silent and Charles felt as if he was falling into a dark pit. Soon he was going to hit the ground and smash himself into smithereens. 

"Please, Erik! I won't ever touch you again! I'm so sorry I did!" he pleaded, his eyes getting wet with tears on their own accord. "You mean so much to me! Please tell me I'm still your friend!"

Erik saw how broken Charles was. He couldn't be this cruel to the boy he loved. Charles deserved to know why Erik was leaving now. Charles deserved a proper explanation, he deserved to know that it was all Erik's fault and not Charles'. That Erik was the one who screwed this whole thing up by developing feelings, not Charles! 

"Of course you are my friend" Erik said softly and then shook his head, adding quietly "But I don't think I should be _yours_ anymore." 

Charles paled. "What are you saying? Erik?" his voice was shaking but Erik had to say it anyway. 

"I don't think I should be your friend anymore, Charles. I'm sorry." he said it alright!

Charles let out his breath loudly. His fall ended. The ground was cold and hard and he's just been smashed. His eyes were watering even more visibly now. 

They were such good friends, Erik thought, of course Charles would be upset. He was mourning the loss of the friendship, not the opportunity of a romantic relationship.

"Are you abandoning me?" Charles finally spoke, sounding hurt. "I thought you said you won't do that." 

Their many friendship vows popped up in Erik's head, searing through his chest, breaking his heart. Words that once were blessings, now sounded like curses.

"I have my reasons..." Erik said, looking down at his hands

"I see. Your reasons..." Charles was there, trembling but looking stronger than ever "Your reasons... Alright. Do I get to hear at least one of these reasons?"

"It might be better for you if you didn't. But it's all my fault."

"I insist to know why, Erik." Charles said firmly, tears already sliding down his cheeks. 

Erik was silent.   

"If you ever cared about me at all, you'd tell me the truth now." 

Charles was right. Erik owed him the truth. They've never lied to one another before. It was wrong to start now. 

"I cannot call you my friend because... I'd wish to call you much sweeter names." Erik said 

"What?" 

"I want to hold your hand without needing an excuse to do it. I want to kiss you and know that we both mean it. I want to practice sex with you and make you know that  _it's not just practice for me_. I want to be by your side and you be by mine."

Was this real life? 

"I cannot be your friend, Charles, because I wish those things so hard that I cannot stand knowing that you don't want them as well." 

Silence. 

"Erik?" Charles whispered, looking up at him. 

Oh, those big blue watery eyes... 

"Yes, Charles...?" Erik expected the worst. 

"Erik, you're such an idiot!" Charles said, pulling him into a kiss. 

Erik kissed back, his eyes closing on their own accord but then suddenly he startled. 

"Charles, what the hell!?" he pushed him away "I opened up to you! I just told you how I felt about you! And you have the audacity to kiss me!?" 

"Yeah, I'm mean like that." Charles was beaming at him, chuckling.

He looked amused! What the actual hell!? Was he playing with Erik's emotions now!? This was so unlike Charles!

"You can't toy with me, y'know!" Erik insisted "It's painful enough as it is!" 

Charles licked his bottom lip and bit it, grinning at Erik even more now. 

"If you don't feel the same way..." Erik continued "... you can't just lead me on like that because it hurts and I-- I--  _oh..._ " 

"Told you, you're an idiot." 

"Charles, do you--?" 

"I do, I love you, Erik." he melted into a smile "I have for some time now. The practice was just an excuse to jump your bones without losing your friendship." 

"That's... really creepy when you put it like that..." Erik laughed, feeling such joy in his chest - Charles loved him! He had for a long time now apparently! 

"Forgive me, my love, for being an idiot myself." he replied, bringing their foreheads together

"I thought you didn't really care..." Erik said quietly, leaning into the touch 

Charles shook his head. "I thought  _you_ didn't care..." he whispered in the same manner 

"You know..." Erik said, looking up at Charles, mischief sparkling in his eyes "I've had all this practice and... ummm... I'm dying to show off." 

Charles tried to suppress his grin. "Come here, you!" 

The two made out on the couch like crazy, laughing and crying at the same time. It was really unattractive but they didn't mind one bit.  


	8. Epilogue

**\- 7 years later -**

"I cannot believe we're even arguing about this, Erik!" Charles huffed 

"This is important to me and you're totally disrespecting my feelings here!" Erik groaned 

" _I'm_ disrespecting  _your_ feelings!? Please! If anyone's disrespecting anything, it's you, you... d-disrespector!" 

"What?" 

"What?" 

Erik shook his head. "Why can't I do it? Hmm? Why not?" 

"I told you why." Charles said firmly 

"I'm doing it!" Erik glared 

"Erik, no!" 

"Why do you keep saying that!?" 

"Don't do this, Erik!" Charles warned "The last time you didn't listen, we ended up in a hospital." 

"If it wasn't for the stupid soap, I wouldn't have slipped..." 

"I know, darling, you're amazing. But I did warn you then and I am warning you now. Erik, no." 

"Not a dog." 

Charles rolled his eyes and threw his arms in exasperation. "I don't see why you're making such a big deal out of it!" he said "Magenta is indeed a lovely colour but baby blue is so much more suitable for a little baby!" 

Erik pouted. Charles sighed. 

"How about we get magenta curtains?" Charles suggested 

"I thought it's not suitable for a nursery." Erik replied, still pouting. 

It was adorable. Charles smiled and wrapped his arms around his husband. 

"Baby blue walls and magenta curtains sounds lovely though." 

Erik rolled his eyes but he couldn't hide his smile. 

"You just tricked me, didn't you?" he chuckled 

"Aww, darling, you know I never do that." Charles baby-talked, placing a soft kiss on Erik's cheek. 

"You're such an idiot, Charles." Erik laughed and pulled Charles onto his lap "When do we have to be at the adoption agency?" he asked, stroking Charles' hair gently 

"In three hours." Charles replied, wrapping his arms around Erik's shoulders gazing at him lovingly

"I can't wait." Erik confessed

Charles nodded. "Me too!" he grinned  "I still can't believe we're doing this." 

"I still can't believe you agreed on magenta curtains." Erik joked 

"You don't seem surprised, Erik."  Charles said 

"What do you mean?" Erik asked

"Well... you don't seem surprised that after high school, after uni, we're actually married and we're actually adopting a child together!" 

Erik chuckled. "That's because I'm not surprised." he replied "Charles, I love you. I knew we were gonna do this some day. It's a huge step but I knew we were gonna eventually take it together." 

"I love you, Erik!" 

"I love you too, Charles!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my Cherik-loving friends!   
> Thank you all for loving this story so much, for all the lovely comments and all the kudos! It means a lot! <3


End file.
